The game of charades has been in existence for many years. It is a game in which words or phrases are acted out amongst players with the object being to correctly guess the word or phrase in play. In recent years, a variation on the charades theme has become popular. That variation calls for the actual drawing or sketching of the meaning of the word or phrase instead of charading. Examples of such drawing games are "PICTIONARY" and "WIN, LOSE, OR DRAW".
To date, no game has existed as the herein disclosed game invention which incorporates the themes of both charades and drawing in one game. The essence of the disclosed game is a supply of cards upon which are imprinted categorized words or phrases no two alike. The toss of three specially designed dice, simultaneously, refers players to a specific word or phrase and indicates to player whether that word or phrase is to be charaded or drawn.
It should be noted that the disclosed game patent application depicts the imprinted words and phrases upon the inner rectangular area of a standard deck of poker playing cards (see FIGS. 1 and 2 of drawings). The poker deck feature is entirely independent and unrelated to the playing of the disclosed game. The poker deck feature has been adopted merely for the purpose of enhancing game marketability by offering two separate card games in one deck.
A detailed description of the game including the design and use of the three game dice is presented in the following drawings and preferred embodiment sections of this patent application.